Best Christmas Ever
by MajorSam
Summary: Lucy and Wyatt spend some quiet time together, figuring out what their future will be after they leave the bubble of their Bunker Christmas. 2nd in the "Time after Time" Series.


**Best. Christmas. Ever.  
** **By: MajorSam**

 **Author's Notes:** Takes place during the afternoon of Christmas Day in the finale. Direct sequel to "After the Mistletoe"

* * *

Wyatt sighed heavily as he flopped back onto the bed, spread eagling against the thin mattresses. Lucy laughed as she closed the door behind them, tossing their two scarves onto the chair that rested there. Everyone had agreed they'd stay one, final night at the bunker to celebrate the entirety of Christmas before heading their separate ways. They were all having fun, but Wyatt had needed a break from the festivities.

"You doing okay?" Lucy asked.

"It's… a lot," he chuckled as she perched on the edge of the bed. He scoffed at the action, wrapping an arm around her waist and hauling her into him. She happily fell into his side, a leg wrapping up and around his as she threw an arm across his stomach and rested her head against his chest.

"It is. But in a good way."

"Yeah."

They were quiet for a moment, Wyatt fiddling absently with her hair.

"Christmas was never really a thing, growing up," he admitted quietly. "When my mom was alive, sure, but I was so young I don't remember much. And after she died…" his voice trailed off. "This though, today, it's… nice. It's really nice."

Neither wanted to delve back into the heavy emotional realm of the night before, but he'd felt he had to let Lucy know. He knew he could get sombre during the holidays, but this Bunker Christmas had had the opposite effect. He was almost overwhelmed with the joy of it, the simplicity. The family. Not the one he'd been born to, but the one he'd chosen.

"Well, we'll have to make sure you have nice Christmases from now on then," Lucy said in a firm voice, planting a kiss to his chest. His arm around her waist tightened and he took an unsteady breath.

"Sounds good."

Before he could spiral out over the incredible thought of so many Christmases with Lucy by his side, he spoke the question he'd been thinking about for the last full day.

"But before we get to our next nice Christmas… what do you plan to do?"

She rose up on an elbow, lying on her side and resting her head on her hand. "What do you mean?"

"Well I'm going to be working with Agent Christopher now, but… what about you? Are you going to go back to teaching?"

Her eyes went wide. "Oh, um… I honestly hadn't even thought about it yet, everything's happened so fast."

"No kidding. I have no idea how my papers already went through. There's usually so much bureaucratic crap involved."

She chuckled. "I can only imagine."

She ran her hand over his chest while she thought, letting her fingers toy with the bottom hem of his plaid shirt. After a few minutes of contemplation, she realized the answer was easy.

"Vacation," she said, nodding her head resolutely.

"Vacation?" he laughed, surprised.

"Yup," she grinned. "Absolutely. I'd say we deserve one, don't you?"

"There's an understatement."

"Waddya think?" she playfully tugged at his shirt. "Think your boss might let you have some time off before you start your super secret new job?"

He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her on top of him, laying a smacking kiss to her lips. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I could swing that, yeah. Considering the mistletoe she planted on us, I'd say my boss knows no limit to the lengths she'd go to make sure we're together."

"We're everybody's favourite pair," Lucy grinned, wider than ever.

He snorted. "Don't tell Rufus and Jiya that."

"Okay fine, maybe we're just the pair that had our heads up our asses the longest and everyone is sick of it."

"Ah, who cares what they all think. We're _my_ favourite pair and that's what matters most."

Her face scrunched up with happiness. "Aww, Wyatt! I didn't know you could be so sappy!"

He scoffed at her, puffing up his chest. "Sappy?"

"Uh-huh. You can't deny it. Your cover is blown!" she waggled her pointer finger at him, daring him to contradict her. He scoffed at her again and grabbed the offending digit, bringing it to his lips and gently kissing the tip. He trailed his lips along its length until he reached her palm and laid another, soft kiss to it.

Well damn.

Lucy had seen a lot of sides to him, and loved him for all of them, good and bad, because as a whole they made _him…_

But she realized then she'd never really seen his romantic side before. She'd seen a glimpse, had heard about it with Bonnie and Clyde in the story he'd told, but hadn't really experienced it first hand. If she thought she'd been in love with him already…

He smirked at her, knowing exactly what he'd accomplished.

"Smug ass," she swatted at his chest.

He just laughed and kissed her.

For several moments they were lost to each other, kissing and laughing and rolling around, neither wanting to take it any further right then. Eventually Lucy settled back onto his chest.

"So, where do you want to go?" asked Wyatt.

"Somewhere hot," she immediately replied. "Where I don't have to do a damn thing but sit around and wait for my next cocktail to be handed to me."

He groaned and squeezed her side. "Perfect, yes! Please!"

"Any suggestions?"

"I hear Baja is nice this time of year."

"Done!"

"And how long do you want to go for?"

"As long as we can!"

"And how skimpy will your bathing suit be?"

Her mouth dropped in faux-indignation. "Hey!" she batted at his chest again.

He laughed, catching her hands and kissing her knuckles. "Cause just so you know, I'm willing for it to be, like, really skimpy. Just saying."

"Oh, I'll bet you're willing," she narrowed her eyes at him, grinning all the while.

"So willing," he nodded his head, eyes wide with fake innocence and sincerity.

She leaned into him, whispering in his ear. "What if I just wore no bathing suit at all?"

He went still at that, finally silent.

"Mmhmm," she hummed. "That's what I thought."

She rolled back onto her side again, triumphant, noting the way his pupils had blown out. He gave himself a quick shake and looked at her, quickly changing the subject.

"And then when we get back from the beach?"

She frowned as she thought about it, realizing how much there would be to do. "I'll have to find a place to live, I guess. I can't go back to my mother's house. There's just… way too many memories there. I'll sell it. Maybe I'll rent for a while, while I figure out if I'm going to teach again, wait to see what University will hire me and get a place close to-"

"Lucy," he cut in. "You realize you sound like a crazy person, right?"

"What?" she frowned. "I'm being practical, I-"

"Am moving in with me," he finished, rolling his eyes at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"O… oh…" her eyes went wide.

He sat up, taking her hands in his and looking at her intently. "No more wasting time, right?"

"Really?" Her mouth quirked up in the corner, her face hopeful. "You really want me to move in with you? Right away?"

"I never want to leave your side again."

His voice was so earnest, his face so soft as he spoke to her it brought tears to her eyes. She let out a watery laugh and threw her arms around him, bowling him over backwards. "Yes!" she cried, laying smacking kisses across his face. "Of course! There's nothing else in the world that could make me happier right now!"

"You know, for a professor you can be pretty dense sometimes," he joked.

"Even academics have their moments," she grinned, then grabbed his head between her hands and kissed him soundly on the lips. His hands ran down to cup the swell of her ass, squeezing gently.

By the time either spoke again he was shirtless, but with jeans still on, while Lucy had lost her jeans but still wore her pink sweater.

"So those scarves Christopher gave us," Wyatt suddenly said, between kisses, as a hand slipped up the back of her sweater to work the clasp of her bra.

"Mmhm?" she sucked on his bottom lip for a moment.

"Think we should stuff those along the bottom of the door?"

She pulled back with a pop and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Why, Mr. Logan, are you planning on getting a bit loud?"

He shrugged a shoulder and smirked. "Maybe I want to try to make you scream."

She bit down on her own lip, hard. She suddenly wished she could travel forward in time, to where she'd moved in with him and they were gloriously roomate free.

"We need to find a quieter, more private place in this stupid bunker," she groused.

"Sorry, but the storage closet has way too many cobwebs for me."

She shuddered theatrically. "You and me both."

"I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Do we need to though? It's our final day here…"

"Exactly. We need to christen as many places as we can before we leave!"

"What?" she laughed. "Is this some weird fantasy of yours?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Come on, Lucy. Don't tell me you never had a daydream or two about us, here in the bunker…"

"I refuse to either confirm or deny," she shook her head.

"Which means yeah, you did," he laughed.

She huffed at him. "Well it doesn't matter. There's not enough time to hit all the good places anyways."

"Oh, there isn't?" his eyebrows rose to his forehead. " _All_ the places? Exactly how many places have you imagined us in, Lucy?"

She groaned, knocking her head against his shoulder. "Shut up."

He laughed and let her off the hook. "Fine, fine. I'll get it out of you eventually."

"You can try."

"Oh, I'll enjoy every minute of the trying. And so will you."

"Is that a promise?"

"That's a promise."

She grinned and kissed him.

"But I guess you're right," he conceded.

"I usually am," she smirked, "but what, in this case, am I right about?"

"We only have one more night here. There's no real point trying to find a more private place. I mean… they all know what we're doing in here."

Lucy frowned at the thought.

"But, as we also established, they're all okay with it. Christopher actively intervened to ensure it, in fact!"

Lucy snorted. "That woman just wants grandkids."

Wyatt froze. "W… what?"

Lucy's jaw dropped. "Oh, god, did I say that out loud?"

Wyatt nodded slowly.

"Sorry…" she sat back against her heels, dropping her hands to her sides. "God, Wyatt, I'm so sorry. I know everything with Jessica… and you'd thought… I'm sorry." She worried a hand through her hair, her head dropping to avoid his eyes. She looked around, searching for her pants. Just as she was about to rise to get them, Wyatt reached out and stopped her. She raised hesitant eyes to his suddenly dead serious face.

"Do you want kids?" he asked.

"Wyatt, it's okay, we don't have to talk about it so soon after- "

"Do you want kids?"

She dropped her eyes from his, biting her lip.

"Lucy?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she said quietly. "I always have."

"Those books," he said. "Einstein for Kids…"

She glanced up at him. "You remembered."

"Hard to forget anything about that trip."

She winced. "Yeah. 1754 was rather a standout."

"Well, it brought Chocodiles into our lives, so it wasn't all bad."

She let out a quiet chuckle. "Are you sure Chocodiles count as good?"

He grinned wryly at her, still serious, but trying to lighten things for her.

"Do… do you, want kids?" she asked hesitantly. "After everything? Or, I mean, did you even want any to begin with?"

He looked down at his hands for a moment, wringing them together as he gathered his thoughts.

"For a long time, no, I didn't," he admitted. "With my childhood… I couldn't imagine bringing someone into my family. To take the risk of screwing them up like my dad did to me."

"Wyatt," she whispered, covering his hands with hers, stroking her thumbs across the back of them. He looked up to see her eyes were wet, shining. He'd never met anyone in the world as empathetic and caring as Lucy.

"Then with Jess, I thought I'd changed my mind. It was the thing people did, right? Get married, have kids. When she died… the desire for kids went with it. I hadn't really thought about it since. Then she came back, and… when she told me she was pregnant, I was excited. It was a major shock, obviously, but I thought hey, it happened, maybe I'm ready to give it a try."

Lucy moved to his side, sitting against him in support and laying her head on his shoulder.

"In retrospect it would have been a disaster. If it had even been real, that is."

"You'd be an amazing father, Wyatt."

"Maybe. But Jess would have been a terrible mother. I see it now. Even my Jess, probably. Looking back, I'm so thankful we never had any."

Lucy nodded against him, her caressing thumbs going still. "I guess I have my answer then."

"Lucy, no," he pulled back from her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I'm thankful I never had any with Jess because she wasn't the right one for me. She's not who I was meant to be with." He squeezed her shoulders, blue eyes wide and earnest. "Kids… with you?" he shook his head, unable to find the words for a moment. "Yes, Lucy. God… yes! I can't imagine anything more incredible than a bunch of little Lucys running around, causing havoc!"

She laughed, wiping away the single tear that had fallen across her cheek. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He slid his hands down the back of her shoulders and to her waist, gathering her in for a hug.

"What about a bunch of little Wyatts?" Her words were muffled, tucked up against his shoulder.

"Naaah," he brushed the thought aside. "The world needs more Preston women. Like you and Amy. Brilliant, beautiful, bossy…"

She laughed, the sound vibrating right through him. They held each other for several, long moments. Lucy was the first to back away.

"So, um, I guess I should ask, then… when?"

"When do I want to have kids?"

"Yeah."

"Well," he was suddenly smirking, "Considering we just, _finally_ , got together less than 24 hours ago… I would like some time to enjoy you all to myself first."

"I like the sound of that."

"But after that… I mean, we're not getting any younger I suppose."

"You calling me old?"

"Well, you are older than me," he grinned, remembering her indignation when he'd called her his _older_ sister, so many years ago, before they knew each other at all.

"I'll have to have my IUD taken out," she explained, " and it can take up to a year for pregnancy to be possible after that."

"Sounds about right."

"Really? Soo… I should do it? Get it out? Like… right away?"

"I… I guess? Yeah?"

They both went silent, starting at each other with startled eyes, simultaneously realizing the magnitude of the discussion they'd just had. Less than 24 hours ago they'd been apart, frozen, and possibly about to die in 1950's North Korea.

And somehow, just a few hours later, they'd suddenly decided to move in together and have kids.

Holy shit.

Wyatt chuckled nervously. "Certainly not wasting any more time…"

"Apparently not," Lucy smiled shyly.

"Well, we're on a roll, we might as well decide what college the girls are going to right now!"

Lucy threw her head back and laughed, the mood officially lightened once more.

"Okay," she giggled. "No more talking, I think we've made more than enough life changing decisions for one day. What do you say we get in some practice for that baby making?"

"You'll never hear an argument from me!"

He gathered up her up in his arms and rolled them over until she was flat on her back, his body nestled within the cove of her legs. He leaned down and kissed the laughter from her lips, soaking it all in.

Best. Christmas. Ever.

* * *

Awwww… these crazy kids are just adorable. I had tons of fun writing this one! Again, they're moving super fast, but… I really think they would. I think the first while would be a whirlwind, but almost dying, and thinking Wyatt HAD died, still haunts them, and they throw themselves into their new lives with gusto. This is what they've been fighting for all along, right!?

What do you guys think?


End file.
